


Guard Your Heart Above All Else

by Revieloutionne



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichijou is used to Godai sending souvenirs, but having to wait for an explanation is new. (Not that he minds waiting, when he knows Godai is coming home to give it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard Your Heart Above All Else

**Author's Note:**

> I was taking drabble prompts on tumblr, and this one got a bit away from me. I was going through my fic tag and thought this one was substantial enough to clean up a bit and bring over here, because everyone needs happy fic with these two.

Godai was off on another of his adventures, but there was something interesting happening in Nagano this time. Godai had always sent postcards and the occasional souvenir, but this time around Ichijou would periodically receive a package with a small rock or two in it.

The first had come with a note saying he should save them all in one place, and Godai would explain when he got home, so they sat in a little box on the shelf above Ichijou’s desk.

Until one day it wasn’t there. Ichijou panicked briefly, but nothing else was missing so it was more likely Godai was back in town.

Sure enough, three days later, there was a knock on Ichijou’s office door without a warning buzz from the receptionist, which could only mean one thing.

“Come in, Godai.” The door opened.

“You always know!” Godai said, closing the door behind him. “I like that.”

“Yes, well-” Ichijou started, before Godai interrupted with a kiss.

“I missed you,” he said by way of explanation. “Oh! And I brought you something!”

“I think it’s more like you’re returning something,” Ichijou said, “but it will be nice to get this explanation you promised.”

"Sorry for the wait,” Godai said, running a hand through his hair sheepishly, “I haven’t used my metalworking skills in a while and it took longer than I expected.”

“Metalworking?”

“I’ll show you,” Godai said, as he grabbed Ichijou’s hand and slid a ring on. “I made this.”

“You made-”

“And mine!” Godai added, raising his hand to show his ring off. It had the same textured gold band, the same four colored gems. “They match. They’re not identical though, they had to say different things.”

“Different…?” Ichijou looked down at his hand, and noticed the band wasn’t simply textured, but had Linto writing stamped in.

“Well, yours says ‘I am loved by Kuuga,’ and mine will say the same about you, but…”

“But?”

“Well I had Sawatari do the translations for me, but as far as she can tell the peaceful nature of the Linto was so extensive they don’t have words for people like police, so mine still has a character missing.”

“Ah. What about ‘guardian’?”

“Hm?”

“Well the Linto may not ever have had reason to protect themselves from themselves, but even before the Grongi there were surely violent animals and dangerous weather... things like that, right? There should be a word for ‘guardian,’ I think.”

Godai pondered for a moment. “I hope so,” he said, “because I really like that. I like the idea of you protecting me. And I’ll protect you!”

"That sounds good.”

They kissed again, more slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichijou didn't actually realize Godai had just proposed until his coworkers reacted to the ring, but it's not like he ever would have said no.


End file.
